Monday Night Raw Week 1-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: In this story,every wrestler in their period can make their apparition.
1. Intro

The fireworks shot from the arena toto the ceiling of the arena.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I would like to warn that in this series of books,it could have any wrestlers from any years coming here. I warned you !**" Ladies and gentleman ! Welcome to this new episode of Monday Night Raw ! " talked Michael Cole,the veteran commentator. " Here at San Francisco with my partners Jerry "The King" Lawyer and Renee Young ! "

" Hi pals ! " saluated Jerry,one of the oldest WWE Commentators. " Glad to be here with you again ! "

" Hello to you to Ms. Young !"

" Oh don't be silly Cole ! " answered the firsg woman commentator. " Now it's Ms. Ambro... "

**Before to continue,I would like to present you the current champions of the story :**

**RAW**

**Major : WWE Champion : Dean Ambrose : Won it against Dolph Ziggler in an Hell in a Cell match at WrestleMania.**

**Minor : World Heavyweight Champion : Edge : Won it against Undertaker at Royal Rumble.**

**Raw Tag Team Champions : The Bar**

**Raw Women's Champion : Becky Lynch**

**SD LIVE**

**Major : WWE Universal Champion : John Cena : Won it against Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania.**

**Minor : WWE Champion '05 - '13 : Shinsuke Nakamura : Won it against Randy Orton at Elimination Chamber.**

**SD Tag Team Champions : Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan.**

**SD Women's Champion : Alexa Bliss.**


	2. Raw Segment

" Speaking of the devil ! " reacted Jerry Lawyer while Dean Ambrose headed to the ring with the WWE Champion balancing himself in his hand. He entered in the ring like he always did and circled around the area before to lock eyes with Renee who was grinning.

" I know someone who's gonna to make out at the end !!! " Jerry whispered to his favorite partner.

" Shut up or she'll hear us ! " he answered while smiling.

Then Lilian Garcia gave Dean Ambrose a mic and the champion started talking.

" Well hello San Francisco ! " he saluated the crowd who was cheering him and screaming : _You deserve it !!_"Last night was extreme we can say !

_Cheers_Myself I thought I was gonna to die. Thirty-six minutes of fight,brawl,destruction and pain to earn this : I don't regret anything !"

_Cheers_"But the best part is when I was on my stretcher,the first thing I saw was the gorgeous face of my wife.

Then the crowded screamed _WOOOO _before that Renee's face turned to light red. The best part was also when I hit Ziggler on the table with my elbow...

through the ceiling of the cell !!!

_Louder cheers_It was even on the top 10 extreme moments of Wrestlemania on the official site of the WWE ! Anyway all I can is that I'm glad to walk again with this title in my hand. Now about my next challenger,we don't know anybody yet to reclaim my belt."

Then without a sound,the lights went out. Twenty second later,Chris Jericho's music and titantron were launched and the crowd began to cheer him while Jericho was in his emblematic position and the lights came back. Then he continued his entrance before to finish one and half yards away from the champion who was in the middle of the ring.

" Dean... " he began. " Just in case you don't know yet : I really respect you. You deserve to stand here with the title. Really! But the fact is : I'm still the best in the world. I already beat the bests of the bests of the WWE while you were fighting that prick of Ziggler. And now I want to prove my value by defying you for the WWE Championship."

Then the crowd exploded in screams of joy after hearing that Chris Jericho wants Dean Ambrose's title. The champion raised his mic and answered : " Okay you got it : Chris Jericho vs Dean Ambrose for the WWE Championship !! "

Then when the crowd was deeply screaming and the two men were gonne to make it official by shaking their hands,the general manager of Raw Hulk Hogan erupts from the arena and stopped both men.

" Hold on ! Hold on brothers ! You're not gonna to do this kind of thing in my back !!! "

But suddently,the crowd booed the general manager.

" I accept the match but after the Hell in a Cell... I want to add a little bit of... difficulties : if Dean Ambrose is counted out or disqualified,Chris Jericho becomes champion. So DON'T LOSE BROTHER !!!"

The crowd booed again the legend but before to leave,he turned to Jericho and said :" Reminds you something ?! 2012,Wrestlemania ?! Does it ring a bell ?!!"

Then the man left the arena and the crowd cheered the two remaining men who seemed careless about this stipulation. They shook their hand and Christopher returned to the locker room while Ambrose celebrated with the title.


	3. Public Reaction

Dean Ambrose : Face

Renee Young : Babyface

Chris Jericho : Face

Raw GM Hulk Hogan : Heel


	4. Special Moves

**Edge**

: Comeback : Two Clostheline and one Half-Nelson Facebuster

Signature : Edgecution (Jumping Lifting DDT)

Edge-o-matic (Sitout Mat Slam behind the opponent)

Finisher : Spear

Taunt at corner

**Braun Strowman : **Signature : Yokosuna Cutter (Over the Shoulder Turning Cutter)

Standing Triangle Choke

Finishers : Running Powerslam

Reverse Chokeslam


	5. Match 1

Two minutes later,Edge's (World Heavyweight Champion) music was launched and the crowd cheered him as he came to the ramp appearing from the smoky wall with his long jacket,his 2010 ring attire (Summerslam) and his title earned at the Royal Rumble.He did his habitual position before that the fireworks went to the air behind him.

" The following contest in set for one fall." began Lilian." Approching the ring,from Toronto,Ontario,Canada,with a weight of 241 pounds,he is the World Heavyweight Champion : The Rated-R Superstar,EDGE !! "

As soon as she was done talking,the champion slid under the ropes and continued to pose on the turnbuckle and the ropes. Then he took off his jacket and his belt and gave the title to the presentator. He stood himself against the rope,waiting his opponent. He had a pretentious grin like in his habitude. But he suddently took a scared face when he heard Braun Strowman's music. Indeed,his titantron appeared on the screen and the crowd cheered him as he arrived on the scene. He did his poses while Lilian presented him : " And his opponent,from parts unknown,with a weight of 385 pounds,the Monster Among Men : Braun Strowman. "

Then the giant walked fastly in direction of the ring and climbed the apron by the 3rd rope before to walk off the top rope.

He took position on the opposite corner than Edge's and the referee directly made ring the bell before to stay away from Strowman.

Edge tried a Waist Lock but Strowman walked back and crashed the Rated-R Superstar on the turnbuckle. Then he ran to the opposite rope and prepared himself for a Body Attack but Edge dodged his right arm before to launch himself against the rope and try a Flying Clostheline like did Ziggler. He made the monster fall to the ground and tried the pin only to be ejected like a cannonball on the opposite turnbuckle. The referee didn't even begin his count.

Braun picked up Edge and successfully threw him next to the opposite corner again before to wait the good timing in order to tackle him against the turnbuckle. Then he chained with a body slam before to climb on the 2nd to do an Elbow Drop. He tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout

Braun then got Copeland up by his right arm before to attack with a Short-Arm Clostheline. Then he walked in the ring to think about his strategy. Edge painfully crawled next to the bottom rope before to be caught the foot by his opponent who decided to get him up by the neck before to try a Chokeslam under the scream of the thousand of witnesses.

_How many time did they try to hit me with that move ?! _ he thought to myself. He kicked Strowman to the ribs before to hit him with an Edgecution...

But he was too heavy to be carried. He lifted Edge in the air who crashed body first on the ground. He ran to the rope and crashed himself on the opponent before to try the pin.

1...2... Kickout

The Monster Among men walked again in the ring.

"He doesn't know what to do anymore !!! " screamed Michael Cole.

"Strowman totally dominated his opponent but Edge refuses to surrender. " added Lawyer.

Braun then took Edge in a Fireman's Carry but the groggy superstar hit Strowman's head with his elbow before to take him,not without pain,on his shoulders.

"No are you kidding me Edge ?!! " asked Cole. "Tell me you're kidding ! Don't do this please ! "

"Looks like he's done joking ! " commented Renee.

"Watch out ! He's almost there ! " Jerry interfered in the conversation.

And Edge managed to execute a perfect Flapjack to the 6'07" giant (I don't know his real height sorry). PS : I'm french.

Both of the men stayed KO on the ground.

"The referee's beginning the count-out. " informed Michael.

1...2...3...4...5...

Strowman got back up first,followed by Edge. Then he tried a Clostheline but Edge dodged in time,ran to the ropes and tried a Shoulder Tackle. The attack hurt Strowman who knelt on his knee and Edge fell to the ground because he hurt his right shoulder.

"I'm blind or did Edge tried a fucking spear on Braun Strowman ?!! " Jerry chuckled.

"I think that attack got him hurt to the shoulder. " she informed.

Braun got Edge back up by holding him by the neck and executed his Reverse Chokeslam in perfection. Then he tried the pin.

"Edge fought very well,despite his injury right now. " Michael Cole acted like it was already the end.

1...2... Kickout !!!

"What the fuck ?!!! " cried Jerry Lawyer,very shocked.

"Oh my god ! " exclaimed Young.

Edge kicked out the Reverse Chokeslam ! Strowman felt his anger grow up. He got back up and did his famous taunt before to finish him with the Running Powerslam. But as he had Edge on his shoulder,the World Heavyweight Champion went behind him holding his head,he turned him around and executed his Edgecution making him land on his left side. They flew 30 inches from the ring and Braun landed violently face first. Then Edge got by the corner and prepared his finishing taunt. He called the giant to wake up and stand still and when he was up,he ran on him but this one grabbed him in Powerslam but Edge escaped and ran on the opposite rope and tackled him down with a devastating Spear.

"What a devastating spear ! " Cole commented.

"And the count... 1... 2... 3 ! Edge wins !! " Jerry exclaimed his joy.

"What a great match we had tonight. And it's just the first one !! " informed Renee

"I can't wait to see the others. For you,the World Heavyweight Champion enjoys his victory. "

Edge picked up his title and got out of the ring. He checked the hands of the fans cheering him on the right and hugged a teenager girl who had a crush on him.

Then when he was at the scene,he turned away and lifted the championship in front of everybody. But when he put it back on his shoulder,he's attacked from behind by Jeff Hardy. Then Jeff got him up and hit the Twist of Fate on the metal floor. Then he took the title and celebrated under the cheer of the public.


	6. Public Reaction Match 1

Edge : Face

Braun Strowman : Face

Jeff Hardy : Neutral


	7. Segment 2

Heath Slater's music was played and the crowd cheered. The wrestler arrives in the ring with his fighting attire and a T-Shirt with his famous quote : "I Got Kids" written in the front. He took a micro and began to say : "You heard what's going on sunday night ?! Dean Ambrose vs Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship! With a special stipulation chosen by the Raw GM Hulk Hogan himself. " But the crowd began to boo when he talked about the legend.

"Then I heard that another match has been officialised : Jeff Hardy and Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship !!! Isn't there a problem ?! "

Then the crowd chanted : _WHAT ?!!_

"What about your old pal Heath Slater ?!! I don't have a great match waiting for me at Payback ! I don't have a championship match ! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ! My kids continue asking me,asking me : "Daddy,when will you bring home the WWE Championship ?! Daddy,when will you bring home the Universal Championship?! Daddy,when will you bring home the World Heavyweight... Come on guys ! Give a chance to Lil' Heat ! Triple H,Steph,Vincent... Hulk Hogan !! I know you're here ! Come on and let's discuss of my dream match !!"

Twenty one seconds later,Drew McIntyre's music was played and the crowd booed him. Drew was Heath Slater's former Trio Partner with also Jinder Mahal. He arrived and stopped at the scene to stare at his former partner. Then he entered in the ring just before Heath dropped his mic at the ringside. He talked to him but no one else could hear anything because of the public. But suddently,Heath extended his hand to shake Drew's. McIntyre thought about it during twelve second then he kicked him to the gut before to finish him with his Future Shock,making also cry the public of surprise. Then he dragged him to the middle of the ring and did his taunts to prepare the Claymore. Once Slater was up,he hit the Finisher and kicked him down. He stared at the body of the man but before he could get out of the ring,Jinder Mahal surprised him with the Khallas. Then his music is played while the crowd is still shocked by what happened. Mahal decided to return to the locker room.


	8. Public Reaction Segment 2

Heath Slater : Babyface

Drew McIntyre : Neutral

Jinder Mahal : Heel


	9. Match 2

Jinder Mahal was walking to his locker room when Triple H came to his encounter and told him : "Jinder,the Chairman talked about you. He said that because of what you did... You'll confront Drew McIntyre at Payback. And also because he was bored,he decided that Heath Slater would be the Special Referee. "

Jinder Mahal answered : "This isn't a championship match but I'll get myself busy sunday. "

Then he left but as Triple H was leaving too,Roman Reigns blocked his path.

"Good evening,_director_. "

"Still walking around the arena ?!"

"I'm done walking,just as I'm nearly done talking. Why are you pissing off anyone who's badly looking at you ?!"

"Just in case you already know : I'm the COO of this building,so what you just said didn't have to be said to me! If I were you,I would keep saving my job for your daughter. "

Then Roman's blood heated when Hunter was done talking. He really wanted to punch him but now wasn't the moment and he was right : he needed to keep saving his job. But instead he answered : "Speaking of that,your children wouldn't be really proud of what their father became... "

As soon as he finished,Triple H leaned forward to put him down but Stephanie stopped him before it was too late.

"Don't worry darling! You'll make him pay in three weeks !" she said while caressing his back and shoulder.

Then Shawn Michaels's music was playes at the arena. The Big Dog said : "I should prepare myself for my next match. " before to disappear at the black corridor.

Later...

"The following contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from San Antonio,Texas,he has a weight of 225 pounds,the Heartbreak Kid : Shawn Michaels. "

Michaels was doing his entrance at the arena and finished it in the ring. He wore the same ring attire that in 2005 in the game and he had a DX T-Shirt with a cowboy hat.

He took off the shirt and the hat and waited his opponent.

Roman Reigns's music was played and the Big Dog arrived under the boo of the crowd. He entered in the ring and posed on the corner.

Then the match began and the men locked up each other. Roman pushed Michaels on the turnbuckle and the referee separated the two men but the samoan slapped his opponent pretty hard. Shawn jumped on it and rushed him of punches on his face. Reigns kicked out and escaped on the ringside. The crowd booed him. He decided to rest next to the stairs. The referee counted until 4. But HBK ran to the opposite rope,grabbed the tope rope on the other side and flew until to crash on Roman Reigns. Then he dragged him back to the ring before to pin him.

1...2... Kickout !

"Shawn Michaels put his life in danger as usual. " commented Jerry Lawler.

He crashed his right arm with his right leg and put it around his tibia. Then he climbed to the middle rope to try a moonsault... but Reigns got back up and attacked him to the back. Then he took him to his shoulders for an Electric Chair Drop,but the Hall of Famer turned himself around,fell forward and took his opponent to a Sunset Flip. The referee counted the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

The two men got back up as quickly as a lightning and Roman Reigns "decapitated" Michaels with a violent Clostheline. The attack made him do a backflip before he crashed back first on the mat.

"Oh my fucking god !! " screamed Cole.

"He could have really injured him. " commented Young.

"Besides,Michaels did a beautiful fly... " but he was cut off by Cole.

"Don't be so sadistic !! "

Meantime,Roman Reigns took Michaels to a Sleeper Hold,the crowd encouraged Michaels to come back to the fight and,forty seconds later,not without problems,he freed himself from the grapple and ran to the rope but his opponent followed him and kicked him to the gut with his knee. He took him for a Body Slam and smashed him to the mat before to go for a Running Leg Drop like did Undertaker. After he was done,the crowd booed him for what he did. He walked thinking of his next move then he saw Michaels rest on the turnbuckle.

He executed the Multiple Clostheline (7 times) but when he was gonna to hit the Short-Arm Clostheline,his opponent dodged and executed the Teardrop Suplex. The crowd exploded in cheers just at the moment than he did his famous pike jump. Then he positioned Reigns on the turnbuckle before to execute three Knife Edge Chops.

The public screamed thrice _WOOOO_.

Shawn Michaels threw Reigns to the ropes and jumped for the Flying Forearm Smash followed by the pike jump. Then he climbed to the tope rope,did the DX pose and jumped for the Diving Elbow Drop... but Reigns escaped to the opposite corner and Shawn crashed himself on the mat. He waited his prey to get back up and hit a Clostheline before to prepare himself for the Superman Punch. He ran to him and hit the move,but HBK predicted the move and grabbed him by the right shoulder and between the leg and hit a Modified T-Bone Suplex. He crashed him by his back and chained with the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

"This surprising Powerslam wasn't enough to keep him down. " said Michael Cole.

Then Michaels looked at the crowd then he looked... the corner. He took one rope and did his most famous taunt for his famous finisher. He smashed the mat five time and the sixth time,Roman Reigns turned his back on him and he was gonna to turn away. Michaels rushed to him but at 20 inches away from both of them,Roman did a sudden about-turn and connected his Superman Punch. For the first time,the crowd exploded in cheers. Michaels was unconscious on the ground and Roman was on fire against the turnbuckle. He shook his head waiting for his prey to get up,just what he did. Then Reigns screamed while extending his arms and hit the Spear susuccessfully.

1...2...3 !

"And here's a dominant victory of Roman Reigns ! " said Jerry.

Roman Reigns celebrated then got back to the locker rooms.


	10. Signature Moves 2

**Roman Reigns : **Comeback : Two Closthelines,one dodge and a flying clostheline.

Signature : Superman Punch

Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb

Finisher : Spear

**Shawn Michaels : **Comeback : Flying Forearm Smash,Reversed Atomic Drop and Body Slam.

Signature : Flying Elbow Drop

Inverted Figure 4 Leglock

Finisher : Sweet Chin Music


	11. Public Reaction Match 2

Roman Reigns : Neutral

Shawn Michaels : Babyface


	12. Match 3

"The following contest is a tag team match. Making their way to the ring,from Lucerne,Switzerland and Dublin,Ireland,with a combined weight of 499 pounds,Sheamus and Cesaro : The Baaar ! "

The Raw Tag Team Champions arrived,making their entrances and holding the tiltes around their waists.

Then they undressed and waited their opponents.

Gallows and Anderson's music started and the crowd cheered as soon as they arrived. The duo went to the ring but is attacked from behind by the Bludgeon Brothers. The two intruders rushed them of punches then Harper threw Karl Anderson on the LED of the ringside. Rowan propulsed Gallows to the stairs then took Karl and threw it to his partner who trapped him with his Discus Clostheline. And suddently as fast as they arrived,they returned to the backstage. The medical personal came to help the injured duo while the champions were sitting on steel chairs and watching the show.But when they were gonna to head to the backstage,the Road Warriors' theme was used and the crowd exploded in cheers. The duo came out and had micros in their hand.

"Hey you ! " began Animal. "Looks like those idiots aren't going for the titles. But we,we're ready for you ! At Payback,you two and us for this treasures. " He finished talking by pointing the titles they still had around their waists. Then they returned to backstage too under the cheers of the crowd.


	13. Public Reaction Match 3

The Bar : Neutral (Because of Cesaro)

Gallows and Anderson : Babyface

Bludgeon Brothers : Neutral

Road Warriors : Face


	14. Segment 3

Zelina Vega walked to backstage looking for someone. She found what she came for : the Raw women's champion,Becky Lynch. She was talking with Alexa Bliss's mother. As soon as Zelina appeared in front of them,she said goodbye to the champion and went out of sight.

Zelina said to Becky : "Listen,you got this title for half a year. And at Payback,I'll end this. "

Becky,after putting her title on a case,answered : "Look,you may have legitimally won the Fatal-4-Way #1 Contender Match but let me tell you something : you are nothing ! You don't deserve to own this title because you're just in everybody's feet. You're Andrade's goon... " Then she stood just in front of her rival before to finish : "And you are Aleister Black's bitch !! "

Just then,Zelina threw a powerful punch on her face and both girls traded attacks until Zelina tackled the champion on the wall of the locker room. They continued fighting until the security and referees separated them. The girls screamed on each other's face lots of insults. Then Hulk Hogan arrived and said : "Whaou,what a curveball,Brother !! "

Then he went to his car and left the show while security dragged Zelina out of Becky's sight.


	15. Public Reaction Segment 3

Zelina Vega : Heel

Becky Lynch : Neutral


	16. Main Event

"The following contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Hollywood,Floride,weight of 218 pounds : Dolph Ziggler ! "

The wrestler did his entrance under the boo of the public. He entered the ring and took off his jacket with an heart on it. Then he waited his opponent.

Seth Rollins's theme began and the crowd cheered him as he arrived with his T-Shirt Kingslayer. He climbed on the apron then on the turnbuckle and posed before to position himself against the corner and take off his shirt.

Then the match began. The two men locked up then Dolph went behind him and Seth ran to the turnbuckle and did a Moonsault in order to free himself and grab him by behind. He tried a German Suplex but Ziggler landed on his feet and surprised him with a big elbow drop.

"Magnifique example of technical ! " commented Jerry Lawler.

Ziggler then hit the torso with multiple punches before to stomp it. Then he went to the corner to taunt everybody.

"I'm the best in this building !!! "

Then the crowd answered : "_YOU SUCK !! YOU SUCK !!! _"

Ziggler helped his opponent to get back up before to hit a DDT who stroke his forehead.

"That could make bleed everybody. " Michael Cole noticed.

He tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He went to the top rope and executed a frog splash to taunt Rollins. Then he hit a sleeper hold. The public could see Rollins fainting in the grapple. They encouraged him chanting : _ROLLINS ! ROLLINS !!_"Shut up ! Shut your mouth !! " Ziggler cried.

But he didn't notice Rollins grabbed him by the right leg and he carried him in the air. He hit a Samoan Driver which made Ziggler's back suffer. He ran to the rope and hit a Shooting Star Splash before to attempt the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

He climbed to the middle rope and waited his opponent. He executed a beautiful Blockbuster.

"Whaou what a move !! " admitted Jerry.

"He's very technical ! " said Renee.

Rollins then took Ziggler in a Suplex but this one refused to let him do so he grabbed his left leg but received a violent knee smash to the left side of the jaw. Then he executed the Suplex,but his opponent escaped behind him and threw him to the ropes. He landed to the ringside and Ziggler made the perfect timing to run to the ropes and try a Suicide Dive. His light body crashed on Seth Rollins's and both of the men are found KO.

1...2...3...4...

Ziggler took Rollins back to the ring. He tried the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

"Ziggler must find a new idea. " said Lawler.

Then he brought Rollins to the corner and tried an Irish Whip,but the Kingslayer intercepted himself to the opposite corner and kicked Ziggler's torso before to climb to the middle rope. Unfortunately,he remembered his previous move and took the opportunity to grab his left leg and pull him crash himself to the mat. Then he waited that Seth was sit to perform a Neck Twist and chain with a pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Ziggler couldn't believe it ! This man is still alive he said to himself. Then he waited against the rope and his opponent got back up but when Dolph Ziggler jumped on him,he did a fast Snapmare before to trap him in a possum pin.

1...tw...

Ziggler rolled his legs around the waist and did a back roll in order to do a Recliner pin.

1...two...

Rollins freed himself and executed a Camel Clutch but the Showoff escaped under him and tried a Zig Zag only to be welcomed with a Cutter.

"WHAT ?!! RKO !! " Jerry understood the reference.

Then he waited that he got on his knees to unleash a powerful superkick to the jaw. Ziggler has difficulty to get himself up but Rollins took his left arm in a Straight-Arm and turned him around only to receive a big boot in the face.

" Pou ah ah ! " Jerry Lawler burst out laighing .

Then there was the pin.

1...2... Kickout !

Ziggler went to the corner and prepared himself for the Sweet Chin Music. The public booed him during all the time and Ziggler saw Seth Rollins standing in the middle of the ring. He waited that he faced him before to rush and try the move but the opponent dodged and hit a Superkick. Ziggler landed on his hands and had one knee on the mat. Seth ran to the ropes and executed one of the best Curb Stomps ever.

1...2...3...

Seth Rollins won the match and celebrated on the top corner. Then he got out of the ring and posed on the arena... only to be caught in Samoa Joe's Coquina Clutch. The samoan made him sleep deeply just before the security separated him of his prey. While leaving,he cried : "I got you bitch !! I put you down ! See ya sunday !!! "

Then Samoa Joe left and the show ended on Rollins escorted by medical staffs.


	17. Last Public Reaction

Seth Rollins : Face

Dolph Ziggler : Heel

Samoa Joe : Neutral


	18. Special Moves 3

**Dolph Ziggler**

: Signature : 10 Elbow Drops

Fameasser (Leg Drop Bulldog)

Finishers : Zig Zag (Jumping Reverse Neckbreaker)

Superkick

**Seth Rollins** : Signature : Superkick

Frog Splash

Finisher : Kingslayer (Straight-Jacket Knee Strike)

Curb Stomp (Elevated Face Stomp)


	19. Payback Card

**Dean Ambrose (c) vs Chris Jericho**

Single Match for the WWE Championship

If Dean is counted out or disqualified,he loses the title.

**Edge (c) vs Jeff Hardy**Single Match for the World Heavyweight Championship

**Roman Reigns vs Triple H****Drew McIntyre vs Jinder Mahal**

Special Guest Referee : **Heath Slater**

**The Bar (c) vs The Road Warriors**Tag Team Match for the Raw Tag Team Championship

**Becky Lynch (c) vs Zelina Vega**Single Match for the Raw Women's Championship

**The Bludgeon Brothers vs Gallows and Anderson**No DQ Tag Team Match

**Seth Rollins vs Samoa Joe**


End file.
